The invention relates to apparatus used in building walls of brick or blocks (for convenience termed "blocks") to establish true verticals on the wall or at corners between walls. The apparatus may also provide true horizontals by a string-line.
In existing arrangements, considerable skill and time is necessary to set up the profile before blocklaying can commence.